FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to adding and dispersing small catalyst particles in a hydrocarbon liquid. More particularly the invention relates to a process for adding and dispersing a small particle size Fischer-Tropsch catalyst in a hydrocarbon slurry in a Fischer-Tropsch hydrocarbon synthesis reactor, by forming a mixture of the particles and a liquid, non-acidic, polar oxygenate, preferably a one to four carbon atom alcohol, and adding the mixture to the slurry.